


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by chaperoned



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperoned/pseuds/chaperoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony babysits Sleipnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Baby One More Time

LOKI'D. You thought you were going to read fic. Now, you're going to leave here feeling so unsatisfied.

Edit. Not anymore apparently someone has written a fic based on this and it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/680344).


End file.
